Surprise!
by Crimson Elemental Alchemist
Summary: During their anime marathon, two girls get sucked into the world of Chrono Crusade! Everyone gets the surprise of their lives when this anime gets turned upside down thanks to these two friends. Rated for possible future chapters. Eventual FMA Xover.
1. Questions and Answers

_Disclaimer: I do not own _Chrno Crusade _or _FullMetal Alchemist_. I do however own both Mine and Konton._

_Crimson: **too lazy to do anything clever** Just read already . . . Pretty please with cherries on top?_

* * *

**Chapter One–**

**Questions and Answers**

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

"Konton-kun," Mine spoke softly, nearly inaudibly, "wouldn't you want to go there–to _Chrono Crusade_–, if you could?" The girl who had spoken moved her dark-brown eyes off the bright television screen to watch the reaction of her best friend who sat behind her on a comfy tan armchair. Konton looked up in bewilderment from her thick notebook where she had carefully been taking research notes from Mine's Wiccan book, completely thrown off by the sudden question.

"Well . . . I guess if I had the choice, sure, but what could _we_ do?" she set her research down on the broad arm of her seat, taking an unexpected interest in the strange conversation. White locks of shoulder-length hair shadowed a pale face as Konton leaned forward in curiosity; blue-green eyes narrowed in puzzlement.

"Um . . ." Mine released a small, nervous laugh as she rubbed the back of her head in a habit she had picked up from the countless animé she always watched. "I suppose we could reason with them or. . . or . . . talk to them . . .er . . ." she let out a defeated sigh. "I don't know, but . . ." her eyes fell to the ground sadly, "I just can't sit back and watch others suffer." The room fell silent except for the opening song to another episode of _Chrono Crusade _which played in the background. Konton broke the eerie silence with a coaxing voice.

"Mine . . ."

Mine's head had dropped enough for her black hair to hide her red face. She now raised it just enough to peek at her friend through over-hanging bangs. A weak smile pulled at the corners of her lips at the obvious concern Konton conveyed. "I know that it's only an animé, but, hey, I'm a dreamer." She shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly to emphasize her point. Her ebony hair swayed with the movement, seeing as the strands reached all the way to her waist. The wavy locks possessed an odd violet sheen to them, possibly from the TV that was still playing Konton's DVD. Mine returned her attention to the screen although she didn't really see it. Her brown eyes stared blankly at the moving. images of the characters as Mine's mind wandered off into dreamland again.

Konton continued to watch her friend for a while, her expression clearly revealing her worry. Mine hadn't been quite all there as of late–she would stay quiet for long periods of time and look quite depressed. The springs of Konton's chair squeaked slightly as she proceeded to get up with the intention of coaxing Mine back to reality. Before she could even take a single step, the television screen flickered once and then went black. Konton looked over her shoulder at it as the speakers sent a low whistling through the air. The sound climbed higher in pitch to the point where Konton had to slap her hands over her ears in an effort to ward off the pain.

Mine had done the exact same thing, only much sooner, as the noise abruptly snatched her away from her dreams. Her eyes squeezed shut in agony; her breathing growing ever more rapid as a strange force whipped through her body repeatedly. Somehow she knew that Konton was experiencing the same strange phenomenon as she. Just when she thought she could take no more, a bright golden light fell upon her closed eyelids. Mine didn't dare open them for fear of what she'd find. The young woman felt her body pitch forward and fall into what seemed like a void of nothingness. Instead of opening her mouth to scream like most would, Mine clenched her jaws together, and only a small whimper of fear managed to escape her. She still refused to open her eyes, but soon she felt another's hand brush against her own. Instinctively Mine's hand closed upon the warm fingers of Konton's, gripping it tightly as they continued to fall headfirst through oblivion.

* * *

"Rosette! Are you okay?" Chrono cried as the blond-haired teen he had addressed tried to heave herself out from under the two bodies on top of her. She failed miserably and began kicking and screaming in a last-ditch attempt to get free. Chrono sweat-dropped at the scene. "Er . . . Rosette, what happened?" Chrono dared to ask as he tugged the 15-year-old out from under the two unconscious girls crushing her.

"I have no idea! They just fell on top of me!" Rosette began to search the empty skies above her, attempting to find some rational explanation for the sudden entry of the strangers. With an exasperated sigh, she looked down at the pair who still lay on the stone ground. Intent on discovering their identities, Rosette's blue eyes quickly picked up a few unique details. Her eyes grew wide, but Chrono's voice beat her to the pitch.

"The black-haired one's a demon . . .," the short, violet-haired boy commented quietly, squatting down next to the girls' crumpled forms. His hand reached toward one of them in particular, fingers brushing black bangs out of a sleeping ivory face. Subconsciously, Chrono's hand wandered from the girl's long bangs, across a strange violet marking on her cheek, and to one of her pointed ears. Chrono's red-orange eyes narrowed in confusion. "But her ears are different than any demon I've ever seen. And she has no horns; not even scars from lost horns . . ."

"Wha?" Rosette asked in awe, crouching down next to her friend to get a better view of the demon girl.

As they studied and contemplated the situation at hand with their heads bent over the two unconscious females, another's loud voice interrupted their thoughts from behind.

"What have you two got there?" Chrono and Rosette turned around in surprise and saw Father Remington striding up to them.

"Oh, Father!" Rosette cried, scrambling to her feet in a hurry. A deep blush colored her cheeks as she finally managed to get her feet under her. Chrono sweat-dropped and chose to look away from the scene to seemingly study the two girls on the ground before him. Even though he tried to examine the white-haired human female, his red eyes kept drifting back to the strange demoness.

"So these two girls just fell out of the sky and landed on you?" Father Remington asked Rosette after she had finished her rushed explanation. Rosette nodded in the affirmative at the minister. Remington looked quite shocked, but knelt down beside Chrono nonetheless. The blond-haired minister examined both unconscious women quickly and thoroughly before gathering the white-haired human in his arms and motioning for Chrono to do the same with the dark-haired female. Chrono copied the Father's movements with a slight pink tinting his cheeks as the girl he carried instinctively grabbed a wad of his shirt in a fist.

* * *

Mine and Konton regained consciousness at the exact same time–not even a second's difference between them.

Mine immediately sat up as soon as she grew aware of her reclined position. A sharp ache hammered in her head in protest to the sudden movement, but she toughed it out and soon it dimmed to nothing more than a dull throb. When her eyes focused, she looked around at her surroundings, swinging her legs to the side of the white bed she had woken up in. The cool air hit her bare legs, and Mine glanced down at her body only to find a very peculiar outfit on her.

A black tank top covered her upper body, hints of red revealing a red tank top to be underneath it. The bottom of the red tank merely peeked out about a couple of inches. At her hips began a black _something_ that immediately reminded her of a particular piece of clothing off another anime she had seen (A/N: if you've ever seen_ Fullmetal Alchemist_, then hopefully you'll know exactly what I'm talking about: the skort that Envy wears). It looked like a pair of shorts that ended just a couple inches beyond mid-thigh with a skirt over them that stopped at her knees.

Mine picked up her feet and saw that she wore black bands on them (A/N: similar to what Envy wears on his feet. Sorry, but I'm kinda into FMA right now^^;;). They seemed nothing more than pieces of black cloth wound around her ankle and looping across the high arches of her feet. The girl stared at the outfit (what she could see of it at least) in, perplexed, before her thoughts suddenly turned toward her friend's whereabouts.

She raised her eyes and surveyed the room thoroughly this time. Another bed within the small area and someone's form sitting on top of it caught her attention. The person had their back to her, but Mine could tell immediately who it was.

Mine slid off her bed and stepped silently across the short distance to the second bed. Her eyes roamed over what she could see of Konton and realized that she, too, had a change of outfit: a long crimson trench coat that had a very detailed depiction of a cross on the back. There weren't any sleeves to it. The black sleeves of her long-sleeved shirt she obviously wore were visible.

"Hey, Mine-kun . . ." the girl sitting on the bed greeted off-handedly as Mine came around. The white-haired girl had her eyes focused on some silver object in her hands that Mine could not identify. Mine's brow furrowed in puzzlement at her friend's negligence of the current situation. Konton looked up at her, giving her a knowing grin. Mine remained silent, not knowing exactly what to say. Konton rolled blue-green eyes at her in exasperation, but decided on sharing her theory with her friend as best she could. "Mine, I think we're in _Chrono Crusade_." Mine's eyes widened at this bit of news and her mouth opened to bombard her with a million questions, but Konton held up a restraining hand. "We were sucked into the T.V. and straight into my DVD. I'm guessing we both changed as we passed through because you are definitely _not _human. . ." Konton's eyes roamed over Mine's slightly altered appearance as she inspected the most obvious differences: her now-pointed ears and new eye color.

"Although it is too bad we aren't in _FullMetal Alchemist _because seeing you and Envy side-by-side would be interesting indeed," she commented, smirking at Mine's darkening cheeks. Mine had a damnable huge crush on the green-haired homunculus. "Of course if we _had_ been sent there, that bastard would probably have either killed you or turned you into an evil gal. Anyway, I'm getting way off subject." She smiled a much more genuine smile at the now-red Mine as she continued on with her messed-up explanation.

"You are probably a demon, that's fairly obvious, but as for me . . . I don't really know what the hell I am," she wandered off as she got up and steered Mine to the only mirror in the room.

Mine now stood in front of a floor-length mirror positioned in one corner of the room. Her mouth gaped open in surprise and her eyes widened in shock at what she saw. Her eyes were crimson! The mostly-black outfit on her looked . . . well, not too bad. Her skin was still pale but it had a more marble look to it now than the pallor of before. And on her right cheek there was a violet symbol that she recalled seeing in one or more of her magic books. Her hair remained black and still fell in waves down to her waist, but what really caught her attention was the black choker around her neck and the intricate cross that hung from it–the same cross she had seen on Konton's new coat.

Thinking of that trench coat, Mine turned her head slightly to study her friend's new outfit fully out of the corner of her eye. She saw that Konton not only had the crimson overcoat, but black pants and a black top to go with it. A flash of silver once again caught her eye, and Mine finally saw the delicate yet fierce-looking dragon pendant Konton had slipped onto a black cord to tie around her neck. The mythical creature brought to mind of demons and that led to a new thought which should have come much earlier.

"Konton-kun," Mine turned from the mirror to face her best friend, "where are Chrono and the others?"

"Well, I think I sensed Chrono in the room while I was waking up (if it wasn't a dream, that is), but I think he ran off to fetch the others," Konton answered as she headed to Mine's bed, which was nearer, to sit down and wait.

"You sensed him? Even while semiconscious?" Mine asked, going to the opposite side of the bed to sit.

Konton nodded thoughtfully, "I know mikos can sense auras, but then again there are several demons and even Wiccans that can supposedly do that too. " Konton dropped to her back on the bed, arms underneath her head. "And since that energy wasn't hostile or sending off warning signals to my brain, I pretty much just ventured a guess that it was Chrono. So we'll see if I was right when he gets back with the others." She closed her eyes and brought her legs up onto the pristine covers; one leg resting on top of the bent knee of the other.

Mine let out a small sigh and flopped back on the mattress with her friend. She closed her own eyes and waited for the sound of footsteps to alert her to the others' arrivals. As it was, both Konton and Mine sensed their presences at the same time.

"They're here," they said in unison. They looked at each other and smiled.

Konton jumped from the bed and headed around it to reach the door. She sat down in the wooden chair right next to the open doorway and waited with her left foot on her right knee and hands clasped imperiously in her lap. Mine merely sat up and stretched, thinking wistfully of climbing up to the rafters holding the vaulted ceiling up to wait for the group, but she looked down from them and let out a disappointed sigh. She knew now that she was a demon, but she didn't want to risk anything. Besides, she'd never get up the confidence to do such a thing anyway. Hell, she was having enough of a time trying to live down the fact that she was dressed like a . . . well, Envy . . . .

"So you're both awake, eh?" a voice said from the doorway.

Mine looked up and found her thoughts blown away completely.

"Well, maybe I was wrong," Konton said nonchalantly from her seat by the door, one blue-green eye open at the person standing in the doorway.


	2. To Kill or Not to Kill

_Disclaimer: I do not own _Chrono Crusade_._

_Crimson: Okay, I don't know _why_, but you all seem to think this a Mary-Sue fic… It really isn't. There are NO pairings in this story. Chrono only blushed because I figured that would be his personality at Mine's reaction when he picked her up (and she just moves in her sleep). And it's Konton-kun and Mine-kun because they don't like "-chan" added on the ends of their names. (And if you don't like OC stories, then why on earth do you waste your time to read them? Not to mention flame them? And the rule for author notes only pertains to using a whole chapter as one; not in the middle of a chapter…)_

_The main reason I haven't taken down this story despite having little to no interest in it anymore is because I refuse to back down from a flame. ;P Besides, they make perfect marshmallows! \^o^/_

_Anyway, now that I'm done with that little rant, I apologize for how long it took to update this. Life has been hard lately with financial problems and my brother being deployed to Iraq and everything… But I'm working on getting stuff sorted now ^.^ If anyone is still reading this…ENJOY!_

_READ ON!_

* * *

Chapter Two:

To Kill or Not to Kill

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

"Aion," Mine muttered under her breath, biting down on her tongue to keep from jumping at the bastard's throat. She held absolutely no love for this beast-this sinner. Her scarlet eyes burned into his violet gaze as he watched her with a mild interest. Without conscious effort, Mine moved behind Konton, seeking comfort at her protective friend's back.

Konton, meanwhile, had taken an offensive stance, muscles tense for a fight if needed. She had always been highly defensive of the smaller and more-frail Mine. This time would be no different. Pain registered dimly in her mind as sharp nails dug deeply into the palms of her hands due to how tight her fists were. Both of them loathed the fair-haired Aion-the fallen demon, despite how charismatic he could be. Neither of them approved of his methods and the pain he caused.

"It would seem we have a couple of new guests to entertain," Aion started off, but Konton cut into his monologue.

"Cut the crap! What do you want?" she demanded with a harsh tone, body bent partially in a defensive crouch just in case he tried anything.

"And how the hell did he get in?" Mine whispered at her back, still cowering behind her friend. She felt…awkward around this demon, but could not put her finger on the reason why… She assumed it had something to do with the fact that _she_ was, apparently, demon thanks to the portal she and her friend had fallen through. Never had she heard of a story where a transportation would change your very DNA…but, come to think of it, it would make complete sense. After all, it was better to change DNA rather than to, oh I don't know, _die_?! She could live with the blood of a demon running through her. As long as she had Konton-kun by her side, she didn't care what she was. Especially if that meant she could finally have the adventure she had so long waited for.

A twitch of the wrist from the man standing before them was all Mine needed for her gut reaction to kick in. She may not be as strong or as smart as Konton, but she was not without her special abilities. Mainly, her reaction time far exceeded the average person's.

The white-haired girl-turned-miko saw a flash of black and white; and before she even knew what had happened, it was all over. Surveying the scene before her, she saw that, somehow, Mine had jumped in front of her just as Aion had moved. In a split-second, the dark-haired teen had managed to grab the offender's wrist and halt his forward momentum. In his surprise at her speed and newfound strength, Aion had, for her luck, stopped the attack, his outstretched claws mere inches from Konton's delicate throat.

"Grr," Mine snarled, face twisted in anger and eyes glowing with demonic rage. Even the violet marking on her cheek burned with hatred, the demon blood in her pulsing throughout her body and fueling the instinctual flames. Inside her head, Mine's human self was trapped; forgotten about; and overrun by full-blooded demon as she protected the one thing she loved and cared for the most. Her vocal chords could only snarl like some wild beast, not speak a single word. Blood seeped through her fingers as she tightened her grip on the attacker's throat, lengthened claws breaking the other demon's hard skin like a knife through butter. Her demon self did not care a bit that this was a much-older and much-stronger beast than she. All it cared for was that this man had attacked _her_ Konton! _No one_ hurt her pack! No one!

"Stand down, little one," Aion demanded in a calm, collected voice. His cold eyes locked onto the burning red of the newly-made demoness, forcing the "child" to do as he ordered. His words had the opposite effect, provoking the ancient blood even more that had awakened within Mine. Her grip just tightened even more around his throat until his face contorted with pain and his own anger began to rise.

Mine was no longer Mine.

"Shit…" Konton muttered, standing in the room and watching the two at a loss to what to do…


End file.
